


Forbidden Thoughts

by SnarryIsTheWay91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Head Auror Harry Potter, Rated for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryIsTheWay91/pseuds/SnarryIsTheWay91
Summary: The Second War is over but some prejudices still remain. Amid a new terrifying threat, international guests and brotherhood quarrells, will the Next Generation be able to change the world? Lily Luna Potter will be able to overcome everything on her path in order to be with the man she loves?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm translating this fanfiction into English from Italian (my mother tongue and the language I originally wrote it in). I'm also still working very hard at home due to Covid-19 so updates will probably not be regular

Lily Luna Potter sat behind the desk in her office at the Ministry of Magic, not knowing that that day everything would change drastically in her life. She was reading a report of one of the most boring meeting she ever attended that happened the day before between the English Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Japanese Prime Minister of Magic, whose name is almost unspeakable. Being the Assistant of the Chief for the International Cooperation of Magic, most of those reports found their way to her desk and she had the most important task to read through them and write a summary for her boss so he could better counsel the Minister before future meetings.

She’s been working for at least two hours already without stopping even for a minute, and she could start feeling what will soon become a massive headache. Her uncle Percy Weasley, who wrote the report and was the Personal Assistant to the Prime Minister, had the worst calligraphy in the entire family. At the end of a long and tedious paragraph about an ancient Japanese vase that was stolen right under the nose of two English wizards who had to return the item back to Japan, Lily decided to put down the quill and pause for a bit. When she leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes, a moan escaped her lips feeling the tension of an entire afternoon of work getting the best of her.

Three years has passed since she graduated with honor from Hogwarts. Soon after leaving the school she entered a state contest to apply for an internship at the Ministry, and she was chosen alongside another boy. She often wondered if they wanted her for her brain and skills or just because she was the daughter of Harry Potter. School memories were still fresh in her mind and for sometimes she kept thinking she was picked for this internship for the wrong reasons. It took two years and an episode that will forever be remembered in the Department of International Cooperation of Magic to change her mind.

It happened on a windy Friday in October. She was working in what was her office at the time – a small room with two tiny desks and a bookshelf – when the door opened with a bang and a young man strode in.

‘So they chose you…AGAIN’ hissed angrily at her. His name was Christopher Ogden and was the great great great… a very long distant relative of the creator of the famous Fire Whiskey. He was tall and fit, with light brown hair and green eyes always very perceptive. Lily looked bewildered at him, not understanding what he meant and why he was so upset.

‘They assigned to you the position of Under Assistant of the Chief’s Assistant!” she’s never seen him so angry before.

‘Oh…’ she said ‘how did you find out?’ she then asked, curious ‘I thought they were going to announce it tomorrow’

Christopher huffed and fell on his chair rolling his eyes ‘I’ve overheard the Assistant telling his friend, those idiots… _of course the position is going to Potter_ ’ he continued imitating the Assistant’s voice ‘ _It would be chaos if we don’t let the daughter of Harry Potter to advance in the Ministry!_ ”

‘I see…’ commented Lily, her lips hold in a firm line, eyes cold. She stood up and went to the door ‘care to accompany me to the Chief, Christopher?’ she then asked him and strode out without waiting for an answer.

‘What…’ Christopher ran after her but kept distant. She was furious and if eyes could kill everyone in the hallway would be as good as dead once they looked at her. When she arrived in front of the Chief’s office she had a very determined expression on her face. She tapped twice on the door and after hearing a weak “enter” she opened the door and entered.

‘Chief…’ she said looking angrily at him

‘Ms. Potter’ greeted her boss to then look at Christopher ‘Mr. Ogden…to what do I owe the pleasure?’ he arched an eyebrow waiting for an answer. It was always not a good sign when these two came to him, especially if Lily Potter was sporting that kind of expression.

‘Chief Shelby’ answered Lily while stepping closer to his desk ‘I’d like to ask you, with all due respect for your position and professionalism on the job’ at that, Shelby’s eyebrows disappeared under his hair and Christopher groaned softly beside her ‘to stop favoring me just because I’m the daughter of the Boy Who Lived’

For some seconds Herman Shelby didn’t know how to respond. He knew that sooner or later something like this would happen, the very same Harry Potter warned him about her temper in regard of this issue and Shelby himself noticed more than one time a spark of anger in her eyes when something like this happened in the past. Despite that, it was difficult not to award or praise her: she was really good at her job and a very powerful witch.

‘Ms. Potter’ he said at last, intertwining his finger in front of him ‘what has you believe that in this Department, one of the most important of this Ministry, we play favorites? Especially to you?

Her cheeks colored a very faint pink but she held her place ‘I’ve got proof, sir’ she turned towards Christopher more determined than ever ‘tell him, Christopher. Tell Chief Shelby what you heard’

Judging by Christopher’s face he would have gladly disappeared. However, he understood that all this situation angered Lily more than him so he sighed but replied ‘I’ve clearly heard your Assistant telling a colleague that the only reason Ms. Potter was promoted was her surname, Sir’

Herman Shelby mentally killed his Assistant’s long tongue and sighed ‘That is not true, Mr. Ogden, on many levels. If you’d waited until tomorrow you would have find out that the both of you have been promoted to Under Assistant thanks to your merit and the great work you’ve done in these years’ Lily and Christopher fidgeted embarrassed for the great misunderstanding that they created. ‘So…’ he clapped his hands startling them ‘if this is everything I’d like to go back to my papers and try to be home at a civil hour at least today’

‘Thank you, Sir’ Ogden murmured then bow and left the office at a quicker pace than usual.

‘Thank you, Chief’ also said Lily smiling broadly, as if Christmas was arriving earlier this year, ‘it really means a lot to me hearing this’. She then left, leaving his chief wondering about the incredible nature of witches.

Since that day, Lily and Christopher started developing an incredible working relationship that naturally evolved into a strong and deep friendship. Lily finally found a true friend in Christopher, someone who could be happy of her achievements and not jealous of her name. Just like when, two years later, she was once again promoted and became Shelby’s Assistant. She cried happy and sad tears when he was promoted and transferred to the Department of the International Convention of Magical Trade. Work kept them apart but they found other means to keep in touch and when they were both in London they always found time to see each other for a pint.

Back in the present, Lily smiled remembering those times and turned to look at the picture on her desk: she and Christopher smiled happily at the camera waving like crazy and holding their diplomas. She hadn’t seen him in months now and she missed dearly. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door

‘Come in!’ she played with the papers in front of her to look busy ‘Hel-…’ her voice died in her throat as looking up she was met with the last person she’s ever thought would have entered her office.

‘Potter’, Scorpius Malfoy strode in and nodded curtly at her. He didn’t change much since the last she saw him, one year ago at a boring Ministry gala. Same blond hair perfectly styled, grey eyes.

‘M-Malfoy’ she stuttered standing up to greet him ‘I wasn’t expecting you, please have a sit’

He shook his head ‘I’m in a hurry. I just passed by to tell you that next week the President of the American Magical Community will be arriving in England for a month-long visit. As the Ambassador of the Ministry of Magic in the USA I’ve arrived some days before to be sure that everything’s perfect for when he and his family will arrive’

She nodded, knowing already about the visit ‘The Department has already started organizing and asked for an Auror Team for the safety of the President. I will personally welcome him next week’

‘You?’ asked Scorpius, surprised

‘Yes, me’ she could barely keep the irritation out of her voice. _Who does he think he is?_

For a moment he didn’t seem to be able to reply. They looked at each other and then he schooled his expression again ‘You’ve been climbing the ladder pretty fast’ he commented at last

“You too…I’ve heard you made quite a name for yourself in America”

His lips thinned. The Daily Prophet followed his first few months in America very closely. One misstep and Scorpius Malfoy’s photo would grace the cover of the newspaper for a week with loads of articles that speculated about his assignment, how he got it and how well he could perform it. ‘We all try our best’ he commented in the end, the words barely a whisper. ‘Well, that’s all I had to report. See you, Potter’ he bowed stiffly and then he was gone.

Lily fell back on her chair, suddenly so very tired. Her heart was beating at a strange rate and one of her hands slightly trembled. She knew the probability of having to work with Malfoy were high but she wasn’t really prepared and ready to face him. It seemed as her crush never really passed. _What a foolish girl_. When another knock was heard above her raging thoughts, she sighed and sat more properly wondering who was again.

‘Come in’

‘Hi Lils!’ Kate’s smiling face popped inside the office. Her collegue always brought some fresh air wherever she went ‘You ok? ’

‘Kate! Hi, yes, everything’s ok. Do you need something?’ it was already thirty past six and she really wanted nothing more than to go home.

‘I’ve just met with Shelby. We’re done for today and we can go home if we want’ she was looking sharply at her as if she knew something wasn’t right. ‘Why don’t you come with me and the other girls at the pub for a pint? It will be fun and we can all gossip about Malfoy. He created quite a buzz in the department when he suddenly appeared this afternoon’

Lily snorted, she wasn’t at surprised that the whole department went crazy at the Ambassador’s arrival. ‘I’d really love to, Katie’ she said standing up and starting to pack ‘but I’ve got a dinner at my aunt and uncle’s home tonight and I’m already late now that I think of it’

‘Alright, alright. But you owe me one!’ and disappeared after another blinding smile and a flying kiss.

Lily snickered shaking her head and finished packing. She reached for some Floo Powder and threw it in the fireplace. Green flame came alive in it and she stepped inside ‘Grimmuld Place!’ she shouted clearly and disappeared in a vortex. Just before disappearing she thought that her brothers would have surely noticed that there was something bothering her. That was no good. No good for sure.


	2. Late night owls

After being squeezed unpleasently in the Floo Network, Lily landed in a vortex in Grimmuld Place’s fireplace. Dust flew everywhere and for a moment she lost balance hitting some iron tools near the fireplace making them fall and creating chaos.

‘Oh for Merlin’s sake’ she muttered steading herself and getting out of the fireplace. She was covered in dust, as usual. She really didn’t like travelling via Floo Network but for security reasons it’s impossible to Apparate into or out of the Ministry and also into or out of Grimmuld Place. Her father was adamant about it when once she complained after a nasty landing in the fireplace.

‘Dear, please, clean everything!’ her mother shouted from another room, probably the kitchen.

Muttering and cursing under her breath, Lily took out her wand and with a smooth movement she cleaned everything, herself included. The tools went back to their place near the fireplace and all the dust disappeared from the carpet and the furniture. She pocketed the wand and throw her bag on the sofa, satisfied with her work. She turned and something really heavy and firm slammed into her; arms circled her neck and she staggered backwards trying to balance herself. If she hadn’t been used to it she would have feared an attack from a troll.

‘Jamie…’ she struggled to say. Her face was smashed against his brother’s chest and his arms were almost strangling her. She squeezed his waist to convey that he was squeezing her too much and he seemed to finally understand because he loosened his hold.

‘Welcome back little sis’ he smiled brightly at her, still holding her in a half hug with an arm around her shoulders. James Potter was a very handsome young man. He had jet-black hair and brown eyes and was almost a carbon copy of their grandfather, James Potter. His eyes always sparkled with mischief and had wrinkles at the side, proof that he spent most of his life smiling broadly to everyone. He worked as an Auror under their Father, and everyone knew that his only weakness was his family, in particular his baby sister.

Lily giggled and smiled softly at him ‘Thank you, Jamie’. She pulled herself on tiptoes and kissed his cheek to make him happy and to distract him so she could free herself from his hold, recover her bag and exit the room. As she passed the stairs, her brother Albus was coming down and seeing her he smiled warmly at her ‘Welcome back’. His green eyes were the sweetest and she naturally smiled back at him with the same warmness.

‘Why does she always make these sweet smiles at you alone and not at me too?’ James came into the corridor sighing and they all laughed at how childish he sounded.

‘Try not to harass her every time she comes back home and maybe she’ll be nice with you too’ teased Albus while they entered the kitchen together where their mother was preparing something to bring at Hermione and Ron’s House. Ginny Weasley, now Potter, was still an incredible witch. If at school everyone thought she was pretty, as an adult Ginevra Weasley acquired that confidence and beauty that only comes with age and maturity. She still had flaming red hairs, brown eyes, light skin, and was still petite but very fit due to all the years spent as a professional Quidditch player. She was now sport editor for the Daily Prophet.

‘Hi dear’ she welcomed Lily with a motherly hug and then looked at the clock on the wall. It was really similar to the one Grandmother Molly still had at The Burrow. All the hands pointed “at home” but Harry’s was still on “at work”. ‘You better go up and change, Lils, or we’ll be late. You too boys, chop chop’

Lily and the boys went upstairs and separated in front of their rooms. Lily’s room was big enough with a big four poster bed at the center, one desk under a wide window and space for clothes and books, lots of books. The walls were covered in posters and photos of Lily with family and friends. Her favorite photo was the one that depicted her parents and uncle and aunt just minutes after his Father had defeated Lord Voldermort. Just above her bad she had hanged her old Gryffindor scarf. Once inside the room, Lily threw the bag on the floor and started disrobing. She chose some slim muggle jeans and a white blouse as her outfit for the dinner and then went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She returned to the room wrapped in a white towel and opened one of the drawers of the desk. Under some papers and diaries, she found an article, cut from a newspaper of the year before. The title announced that the Malfoy family had donated a large sum to St. Mungus. Under the title there was a black and white picture of the Malfoy family: Lucius, Draco and Scorpius. She had cut the article out of the paper without even thinking. She still remembers it very clearly.

‘Not a chance’ she murmured and then closed the drawer with more force than it was needed. It unnerved her, more often than not, how Scorpius Malfoy still affected her. She wasted so much energy and time these past few years while trying to forget and bury her feelings in a very dark corner of her mind. Two years at Hogwarts after he graduated with Albus, and then three years of working at the Ministry. Thankfully, they didn’t meet often at the office, but there was always something that reminded her of him: a rumor between colleagues, an article in the Daily Prophet, a charity ball. It was like he did on purpose and popped into existence every time she thought she had forgot about him. It was exhausting. And now she had to work with him, like in the front line with him for a month if not longer.

She finished buttoning her blouse and went back to the bathroom to put on a light make up and comb her hair in a fluffy high ponytail. When she was satisfied with her looks, she returned to the bedroom, changed her bag with a more ladylike purse and went back downstairs. According to her watch they were almost late for dinner and she still hadn’t heard her father coming home.

‘Dad?’ she asked while entering the living room where her mother, James and Albus were already waiting for her.

‘He will join us at your uncle’s’ her mother replied while setting up the Floo Network for them. It was something she always did, even now that they were all grown up. It made her feel as if we were still kids, needing protection. ‘Come on, you first, Al’. His brother took some Floo Poweder from the little vase she was holding and entered the fireplace. After shouting his destination, he disappeared in a vortex of green flames. Then it was James’ turn and after he disappeared, Lily took his place. She went through hundreds of family fireplace in a chaotic vortex of green flames to then land safely at her destination.

A soft hand on her shoulder steadied her and when the world stopped spinning, Lily looked up at the smiling face of her cousin Rose ‘Hi Rosy!’. The two hugged tightly and then separated because Lily’s other cousin was making a fuss beside them.

‘Come on, sis’, let her go. I want to hug my cousin too! It feels like ages since I last saw her!’ they both laughed, and Lily hugged her cousin. They went to Hogwarts together and they had always been very close.

‘Welcome, Luna’ softly greeted her aunt and Lily hugged her too, holding on for a little more until she felt her uncle arm circling them in a three-people hug.

When they separated her mother finally appeared in the fireplace and James helped her out ‘What took you so long, mum?’ asked her brother ‘I thought you were just behind Lily’

‘I was but an owl came just as I was stepping into the fireplace’ she was indeed holding a letter ‘It was a magnificent bird, so I thought it was something very important’ she said distractedly while greeting her niece and nephew and then Hermione and Ron ‘It’s for you, dear’ Everyone looked at Lily as her mother handed her the letter ‘I really hope that your Boss learn what office hours are’ she commented finally causing laughter among the others.

‘Sometimes he forgets’ conceded Lily while opening the letter. She really didn’t know what her boss could want from her at this hour. They went through everything together that afternoon. She sat on a comfy armchair and started reading ‘Oh…’ the letter wasn’t from her boss, not at all. The letter was from…

‘Malfoy! Why that damned snake is writing to you, sis?’ James was reading from above her shoulder and pointing shocked at the letter that, indeed, was signed by none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Lily suppressed a wave of irritation at her brother. He had always problems with the concept of privacy. She stubbornly didn’t respond and kept reading. Just when she was finishing a soft POP echoed in the room and her dad Apparated, still wearing his Auror robes.

Harry Potter, just like Ginny, didn’t change much during the years. He still had, despite everything, a very unruled mop of black hair and the greenest eyes ever seen on a person. Even Albus’ eyes were that particular shade of green. A choir of greetings filled the room and Harry gladly basked in his family warmth. James, though, was still trying to read the letter.

‘Oh for the Merlin’s sake, Jamie!’ Lily stood up and glared at her brother ‘It’s work, could you please give me a little bit of privacy?’

‘Work? Why do you have to work with that snake!’

‘Because he’s the Ambassador!’

Thing were escalating pretty fast and no one really wanted to witness one of the Potter siblings’ row. They could be pretty nasty.

‘What’s happened?’ Harry, still smiling, cut off another remark from James getting his two children’s attention.

‘Lily received a letter from Scorpius Malfoy’ James spatted as if this justified his bad manners.

‘Ah, really? We finished talking ten minutes ago’ everyone looked at him in bewilderment. It was no secret that Harry and Draco became friends after Astoria’s death, but it wasn’t something flaunted in the public eye. Ginny sighed, mentally preparing for another mischief from his husband. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something on the line of “always so obsessed with Malfoys” that made Hermione lips twitch ‘He told me he came to your office this afternoon…says he was quiet surprise you’ll lead the Department’s team that will welcome the delegation” his eyes sparkled with amusement at Lily’s face that pinked.

‘I knew it was you who sent it to me’ she recovered quickly and shook her head. Her father always found some ways to push the boundaries. He smiled proudly at her.

‘Sorry to interrupt but…why would you send Scorpius Malfoy to Lily’s office, dad?’ James asked

‘He’s the Ambassador in the United States, James, it’s obvious that we will cooperate during this month’ she rolled her eyes at her brother’s stubbornness.

Before James could retort anymore, Hermione invited everyone to the table so they could start having dinner. Lily gladly took the chance to put some space between her and her brother, sitting between Rose and Hugo. Al, chuckling at James’ scandalized expression, tore him from the living room and set him at the table in front of their cousins and sister. Dinners with the Potters and Weasleys were always a very loud affair. Everyone chatted and laughed and shouted while eating some incredible food. Ron and Harry always sat at the two heads of the table with Ginny and Hermione on their rights. They talked of work, family, friends.

After dinner the family went back to the living room for a glass of whiskey and more chatting. Lily sat at the window reading once again the letter. Scorpius asked her for a meeting the day after. Apparently, there was something about the President he wanted to tell her privately. She borrowed some paper and a quill from the desk beside her and wrote down a quick answer, wondering what it could be.

_Good evening, Malfoy._

_Tomorrow morning I have a previous meeting at 10 am, so is it possible to postpone our…_

What it was? An appointment? Meeting? Gathering? A date? She felt her face warming at the thoughts and shook her head to clear it from strange thoughts.

_So is it possible to postpone our appointment at 12 o’ clock?_

_Thank you very much_

_Kind regards,_

_Lily Luna Potter_

She signed and then rolled the paper. She turned around and looked for her aunt. She was chatting with her dad about something Ministry-related.

‘Aunty, can I borrow your owl?’

‘Of course, love, she’s upstairs in my room I think’

‘Thank you’

She went upstairs and found Misty, her aunt’s owl, perched on the wardrobe. She coaxed her down and attached the roll of paper to her leg.

‘Bring it to Malfoy Manor, please’ the owl hooted and took off. She watched it fly into the night for some time and then turned to leave the room and reunite with the rest of the family. However, her brother James stood at the door leaning against it, a serious expression on his face.

‘Is something wrong?’ she asked a little surprised to find him there. She really didn’t hear him approach

‘I just want you to stay on alert’ he finally said after a long moment of silence ‘I know Dad likes to play friends with Draco Malfoy but I don’t like Scorpius. He has a reputation of always obtaining what he wants on work, always. And everyone knows that after his mother died his grandfather took upon himself to teach him the pure-blood ways’ he sounded disgusted at that.

‘I’m perfectly capable of handling a Slytherin, James, don’t worry’ she was a bit irritated. Her brother never ceased to interfere with her life as if she was still a little baby

‘I know but he’s not any regular Slytherin, Luna, he’s Malfoy’ he was getting angry and made two steps inside the room ‘His Grandfather hates our family and what if he put some thoughts in Malfoy’s head?’

‘Scorpius is also Draco’s son and our father doesn’t think Draco’s a threat anymore. For heaven’s sake, James, they’ve been friends for years now!’

‘If they are so friendly why haven’t we met them for dinner or for a walk in the park or a Quidditch march during all these years, uh?’

‘Aargh, you are as stubborn as ever, James. Please grow up!’

She tried to surpass him to leave the room and end the conversation, but he grabbed her arm ‘Only if you open your eyes for once!’

She whirled around sending sparks from her eyes. No one could piss her off as much as James, he always touched the right nerves ‘Let go of me, now’ she hissed back ‘let me go this instant, James, and I will forget this entire conversation’

They were having still glaring at each other when Harry and Albus appeared at the door ‘Everything’s alright here?’ asked their dad calmly.

‘Everything’s alright. James was just about to let me go’ said Lily

‘James was just about to ask Dad why the fuck he let Scorpius Malfoy near MY sister’ hissed James without letting her go. ‘James…’Albus tried to say but one look from his brother and went quiet again.

‘James let your sister go, right now’ his father hardened his voice and Lily knew that James couldn’t disobey him. With a thunderous expression he let her go and turned towards Harry.

‘You are making a mistake. You are selling your daughter to the wolves just to entertain yourself and Draco, thinking you can change this world, dad. Well, don’t come to me for help when the only one getting hurt will be her’ then he left the room.

Lily sighed and shook her head ‘don’t listen to him, dad’ Harry looked pensive at where James had disappeared while Albus fussed around Lily to see if her arm had bruised ‘He’s an overprotective bear brother. He will come around it.’ Albus snorted at that.

‘That he will’ murmured Harry in the end smiling at his two other children ‘are you ok Lily?’

‘Yes, dad, nothing that Albus can’t heal with a swish of his wand’ His dad smiled again and left the room. Once he was out of earshot Lily turned to his brother ‘How much this time?’

‘Just a little bit of bruising. We did worse during our best fights’

‘Good. He would feel incredibly guilty if not’ once James had started Auror training he got used to fight against other strong wizards and witches, as trained as him. So sometimes he forgets that other people are not as physically strong as him. Lily watched Albus heal the faint bruise on her arm and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.

‘Let’s go, I bet the atmosphere downstairs is not the so bright’

As they were coming down, Lily sadly thought that this new development in his life had already brought more chaos than anything else. As she had feared. Long and tiring days awaited her, of that she was sure.


	3. Wild Wolves

As Albus and Lily foresaw, downstairs there was a tense atmosphere due to the awful mood James was in. He stood near the fireplace, scowling at his father. Harry, on the other hand, was trying to lighten the mood and was now conversing with his wife and friends without looking at his son.

When the two siblings entered the living room James glared at them and stomped into the kitchen. Lily sighed and followed Albus to the sofa where Hugo and Rose were talking. The three of them soon dived into a recollection of their best moments at Hogwarts while Lily listened, sipping a little bit of Ogden.

Hogwarts has been difficult for all of them, but it also holds a lot of happy memories. It was a second home, a place where they grew up and spent the most intense years of their lives. Hugo was recalling an outing at Hogsmeade, during their fifth year, and Lily’s brain also recalled an occasion during one of their visits to the village when she bumped into Scorpius.

_It was Halloween’s weekend and all the students from third year up were buzzing with excitement for the visit to the village. Some were already thinking of robbing Zonko of as many jokes as possible to make Filtch and Mrs. Purr’s lives a living hell. Lily and her friends, though, were organizing a simple tour of the village: Honeydukes, Dervish & Banges and The Three Broomsticks, maybe also a visit to Aberforth’s pub. They were waiting for Headmistress McGonagall’s permission to go when Lily’s friend, Hanna, nudged her and pointed at the entrance of the Great Hall. _

_‘The Ice Prince decided to mingle with us mere mortals’ she whispered_

_Massaging her sore side, Lily didn’t even have to look up to know who Hanna was referring to. Only one person in the entire school had earned that title – and many more. She reluctantly looked up, knowing already that her heart would have skipped a beat. And so, it did once Lily found Scorpius Malfoy among the people crowding the Hall ‘Hanna there’s no need to break my ribs just to tell me that Malfoy’s in the room!’_

_‘Sorry Lily but look, someone’s really happy now’ Hanna pointed at some girls at the Slytherin table that were looking lovestruck at Scorpius ‘I really don’t know how they like that boy. I mean, he’s handsome I give you that, but he’s a Malfoy! His grandfather and father were Death Eaters!’ Lily did a noncommittal sound but said nothing. Hanna wasn’t wrong but Lily knew there was so much more to Scorpius Malfoy than his family name. She knew very well what meant living with the constant reminder that you are first and foremost “the child of” and not yourself. Headmistress McGonagall put an end to the awkward conversation by signaling the student body was now allowed to go to Hogsmeade._

_One hour later Lily and her friends entered the crowded Three Broomsticks and occupied one of the few free tables. It was in a corner of the room, but it gave them a nice view of the pub and of its visitors. Madam Rosmerta hurriedly came to their table, smiled softly at Lily and took their orders._

_‘Three Butterbeers and a Firewhiskey, thank you Rosmerta’ Lily ordered_

_‘Right away, my dear’ replied Madama Rosmerta before leaving to attend another customer._

_‘Whiskey, Potter’ drawled a voice behind her. The girls all turned to see who talked ‘Ready to drown your sorrow in alcohol? I knew your life was miserable, Potter, but this…’ an evil smile stretched Arnold Parkinson’s lips as the boy laughed of them with his friends. He was the only son of Pansy Parkinson, an old schoolmate of his dad. Not exactly the funniest witch on Earth._

_Lily’s friends murmured outraged, but Lily didn’t rise to the bait. ‘You know, Parkinson, the thing is that as soon as I entered the pub I saw your ugly Slytherin face, and I couldn’t help but ordering a Firewhiskey…if you know what I mean’. Parkinson’s face pinked and the girls at her table, plus some other student near them, all laughed at him. In that moment, Madama Rosmerta came back with their order and Lily turned away._

_‘Be careful, Mudblood’ hissed Parkinson as soon as Madama Rosmerta left again ‘one day you’re going to realize that your stupid Dad won’t be there to save your sorry life’_

_Chaos followed this declaration as Lily’s friends and the student around them who were still watching the scene screamed outraged at Parkinson’s words while his fellow Slytherin supported him._

_‘How dare he!’ yelled Hanna standing up so abruptly that her Butterbeer fell on the table drenching everything. Lily, furious, was having a really hard time in reigning her temper and gripped Hanna’s arm for dear life, tugging her down. She was so shocked but how daring Parkinson had been that she didn’t notice the growing number of people that now surrounded the two groups._

_‘Parkinson’ silence fell abruptly among the student and everyone turned to see Scorpius Malfoy looking at them. As if a force made them, all the student surrounding them parted and the Slytherin Head Boy covered the distance between him and his housemates. ‘The pub is quite full, and you’re clearly done so why don’t you leave the table to someone else, yeah?’ Parkinson and his friends cowered in front of him and said anything back. With one last disgusted look at Lily and her friends, they hurriedly left the Pub._

_Lily watched Scorpius with a very serious expression, almost daring him to look at her and asking her if she was ok. However, the Head Boy returned to his conversation with his classmates as nothing had happened and as if Lily didn’t even exist. Furious and embarrassed, Lily turned and swallowed generous amount of Firewhisky while her friends chatted excitedly about what just happened…_

‘Lily…Lily….LILY!’ Lily jumped on the sofa, suddenly back to reality. She blinked and looked up at James who was staring at her with disdain ‘if you’re done daydreaming, we are leaving’. He left without waiting for an answer. Puzzled, Lily looked around her and admittedly, her family was saying goodbye to the Weasley. Still wondering how she could have missed all of this, she stood up, put her empty glass – _When did I even drink all of that?!_ – on the coffee table and started saying goodbye too.

Returning home was a quiet affair. The Potters took turns in using the Weasley’s fireplace and one after one disappeared into Grimmuld Place. When only Lily remained, she smiled softly at her cousins and bid them goodnight before disappearing in the green flames. She landed safely in Grimmuld Place’s living room and her dad helped her cleaning everything up.

‘I’m going to bed’ she finally said, ignoring James’ glare and Albus thoughtful expression.

She went upstairs and into her room. She was barely out of her blouse when her bedroom door opened again, and her brothers came in. Perplexed, she stood there, with her blouse open on her chest, looking at them until…

‘What the…James! Albus! Get out!’

Albus had the decency of turning pink and looking ashamed but James didn’t even try to look sorry. ‘Albus and I would like to talk with you’ he said instead, stopping in the middle of the room with his arm crossed. She looked like an overgrown little kid and Lily tried really hard not to laugh at him.

‘Jamie…’Albus once again tried to contain his brother but he dismissed Albus with a glare. He kept looking at his sister as if waiting for her to catch on and start the conversation.

‘I really don’t know what you want to talk about, James’ said Lily in the end, buttoning up her blouse to cover her chest ‘so please’ she added ironically ‘enlighten us so we can all go to bed’

James rolled his eyes ‘Malfoy, Lily, we have to talk about him’ Albus groaned and covered his face with a hand. Lily, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and looked bewildered at his brother ‘You have to stay away from him. I don’t trust him and you’d better not trust him too’

‘Listen…James’ started Lily, but James cut her off ‘PROMISE ME!’ Albus hastily throw up a Silencing Charm while Lily jumped, surprised at his brother outburst ‘You don’t know what he’s capable of, what he did!’

‘Not this again, James’

‘Not this again!? He left you in the middle of the Forbidden Forest when you were 12! You could have died!’

Silence fell in the room. It was an unspoken agreement that no one was to talk about what happened in the Forbidden Forest during Lily’s second year. Some Slytherins from Albus and Scorpius year, one night decided that it would have been fun to lure little Lily in the Forbidden Forest. They convinced her that they saw one of Lily’s classmates being dragged inside by some strange creature. It was her fault, really, she should have known better than to believe two Slytherin or to run headfirst into the Forest without telling anyone. But she was twelve and her friends meant everything to her. She rushed into the Forest and soon she lost track of the path in the dark and went deeper and deeper into the woods. It was cold and scary. It didn’t take her too long to figure that no classmate of her was abducted. She cried a lot and froze in terror in the middle of clearing. The moon casted long and scary shadows around her and at some point, she heard a very loud crack behind her. A wild wolf appeared in the clearing soon followed by its pack. She took out her wand to fight them but at 12 she really didn’t know much. So, she ran. The wolves kept chasing her, excited by the hunt, making her run in circle until she was so tired, she couldn’t stand anymore. Surrounded, bruised and scared, she fell on a root and broke her leg. She screamed from the pain and probably that was what saved her life. The wolves were slowly getting closer and when she thought she was doomed, a boy appeared in front of her panting and firing spell after spell at the wolves. The animal snarled angrier than ever but then decided to leave. The boy stood on alert for a moment more and then turned towards her. Lily remembers being so surprised at seeing Scorpius Malfoy looking back at her terrified, that for a moment she couldn’t feel the pain in the leg. 

‘He went to ask for help, Jamie’ Albus said in his most placating tone ‘She was too injured to walk all the way back to the castle. It wasn’t his fault’

‘You thought it was his fault too, brother, you asked to be place in another dorm after that because you didn’t want to share it with him!’ James rounded on Albus and looked at him accusingly

‘Yes, because I was scared to death about what happened to Lily and didn’t want to see the truth. I saw him talk with Malcom and Dexter that evening so when Lily told us it was them who convinced her to go into the Forest, I thought they were covering up for him’

‘And maybe they did! Maybe he threatened them, so he wasn’t accused of luring Lily Potter into the Forest to kill her!’

‘ENOUGH’ Lily’s voice boomed into the room, scaring her too. She had listened without making a sound as they talked about her as if she wasn’t there and she was so very done with it ‘Enough’ she repeated ‘That night Scorpius Malfoy saved my life, James’ she explained trying to remain calm ‘it took me years to believe it but he swore it to me before he left Hogwarts and I believed him ever since. Maybe I did even before, but I wasn’t ready to admit it because of course he was a Malfoy and as my brother told me, once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy’

‘Dad was already getting closer to Draco at the time, James’ Albus continued ‘He would have known if something like this was Scorpius’ fault and he would have stopped seeing Draco for sure’

‘Dad wants to think the best of everyone, always, he was charmed by Draco’s personality and softened by his act after Astoria died’ James spat back

‘Listen to yourself!’ Lily shrilled ‘Do you really think that after all he went through, after all that happened between him and Draco, Dad would have made a fool out of himself and let Draco play him!?’

‘James, be rational, this is going way beyond your dislike for Scorpius’ Albus finally reached for his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, as if to anchor him

‘My dislike for Scorpius?’ he told bitterly ‘I loath him. Even if it’s true, and he run to save you as soon as Malcom and Dexter spilled their guts, he still left you there. The wolves could have come back, something worse could have found you’ he shook as if relieving that night

Lily sighed and in two quick steps was hugging James ‘I’m here, I’m safe. It’s ok James. There was no other choice. He couldn’t lift me, and he would have fainted before arriving to Hagrid’s hut if he tried to levitate me. He casted some protection spell around me, something his dad taught him, and went for help’ she hid her face in the crook of James’ neck and he hugged her fiercely, still trembling. Albus shifted in front of them and joined the hug.

They stood like that for a while until James sighed heavily ‘I just want you to be careful, never again hurt like that’ he murmured shifting his arms so that now he was hugging both Albus and Lily ‘neither of you’

‘We know, Jamie…but you can’t control us. We all grown, Al’s a famous Healer now, he can cure almost everything if one of us is hurt and I’m the right hand of the Chief of a big Department. And you are one of the most powerful Junior Auror the Corps have ever seen since Dad joined’

‘We are a complete package’ said softly Albus ‘Trust us, James’

James kept quiet for a moment more than squeezed their sides and let them go ‘Ok…’ he sighed and his face looked a lot more serene, mature ‘Ok…I’ll try to trust you and your judgment. But I still don’t like it’ Lily smiled and Albus chuckled. This was more than they could ask from him for now.

‘Come, Albus’ said in the end James ‘Out Little Luna needs her beauty sleep’ he took his brother hand and left the room, leaving Lily to his thoughts. She went through her night routine deep in her thoughts. She didn’t know James’ still thought so much about that accident. It was one of those moments that, year after year, made her change her mind about Scorpius. James’ words still rang in her head. She didn’t want to make him worry, neither. But Scorpius Malfoy has always been her weak spot. She got under the cover thinking that it would be a disaster of epic proportion in James understood how deep her feelings for the Slytherin were. If anyone realized that, really. Before falling asleep her last coherent thought was that she should resist Scorpius’ charm.


	4. A new mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love to read feedbacks about my stories so feel free to leave comments with your opinions on the chapthers! Love you all!

They say that you should sleep on difficult things. That the night brings counsel. However, at a quarter to ten of the morning after, Lily had not had any revelation that would help her sort the mess of her heart. She was standing alone in front of the memorial stone placed in the exact center of the fountain in the Ministry Atrium. It was tall, black, and polished. Her dad advocated its installation years before. He asked that all the names of the fallen – or disappeared - people of the Second Wizarding War. Her dead once told her that for a long time, and sometimes even now during the worst days, he felt guilty for not saving all of them.

Every time she walked into the Ministry from the public entrance, she stopped in front of the stone searching for the names of the people she dearly knew: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Ninphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledor, Alastor Moody. Severus and Albus’ names were engraved in the center of the stone, letters bigger than any other name. Of course, she has never met any of them, but their parents told them about each one of them at least a thousand times. When she was six, she couldn’t fall asleep without listening to her mum talking about Fred, or her dad telling how brave Severus Snape was and how deep was Sirius, Remus and James’ friendship. She always bid goodnight to Albus’ portrait that her dad hung in her room. James worshipped Sirius for most of his teens. Once he was called into Filch’s office and he discovered a file with some of the craziest jokes the Marauders did, and for months he wanted the family to call him Sirius instead of James. Albus, on the other hand, was deeply attracted to the story of the two former Headmasters of Hogwarts, of which bears the names. He studied hard and if he disappeared, you could always find him in Harry’s studio where two portraits of Severus and Albus were.

Lily smiled softly at those memories and without thinking took out her wand to conjure a wreath. Nobody looked at her as if she were crazy. It was common, even so many years after the War, to stop in front of the stone to pay a tribute to the fallen: flowers, prayers, tokens. She carefully levitated the wreath in the middle of the other gifts and stood and watched. After a moment, she felt a presence beside her, and she turned. Scorpius Malfoy was standing beside her, looking at the stone. Only the fact that they were in the middle of the Atrium, in front of a memorial, stopped her from jumping in surprise. Her heart skipped a bit and she cleared her throat nervously. Malfoy didn’t move though, so Lily turned to the stone trying to figure out what name he was looking so intensively. Her eyes wondered a bit until they fall on Vincent Crabbe’s name. _Ah…_ \- she thought – _that makes sense_. Vincent Crabbe was Draco’s classmate at Hogwarts but also a Death Eater. When her dad insisted that also some other names, not from the Light, should be added, it was chaos. The War wounds were still hurting and bleeding, and no one was ready to forgive. Harry, however, insisted that some of them – like Draco – were so young at the time, so brainwashed by their parents that they didn’t know better.

‘Malfoy…?’ she murmured softly, a hand halting in mid air as if she were about to put it on his arm. She couldn’t even imagine what he was thinking in that moment, so she remained silent and let him be. Something painful briefly flashed in his eyes but before she could identify what it was, he was once again wearing his mask. The big clock in the Atrium suddenly emitted a very loud dong.

‘Potter…’ he suddenly turned towards her, all businesslike ‘good, you are on time. Let us go’ He started walking towards the elevators and Lily had to speed a little to keep his pace. The people in the Atrium jumped away in seeing him and as soon as they took her in, they started whispering loudly.

‘Is that…?’

‘Yes, yes! And is she…?’

‘Oh my, yes she is!’

‘What are they doing together?’

‘Where are they going?’

Lily rolled her eyes. People are so predictable. _Lucky for me James is not here_. She thought irritated when they passed another group of whispering witches. She really wanted to yell at them to get a life and stop butting their nose in hers, but she was too proud. Some big Italian Muggle writer once said, “Let us not speak of them, but look and pass”. Wise man, Lily thought stopping beside Scorpius in front of the elevator. While waiting, she briefly looked at him again and she wasn’t so surprised to notice that his eyes were murderous, and his general facial expression resembled one of not so well concealed disgust. Clearly he heard everything, too. Lily sighed and turned at the loud noise of the elevator stopping at their floor. They stood aside to let a bunch of witches and wizards leave the elevator – all of them taking them in with various degree of surprise – and then Scorpius gave away to her, proving to be at least a very well mannered Pure Blood. Nobody dared to take the lift with them. Lily suspected they were scared to death by the murderous look on Scorpius’ face. So they declared their destination – Fifth Level – and took off. You may think that, what with the fact they both worked in the same department, they often saw each other during the past years. However, Scorpius decided to take a career in diplomacy, and so he was often abroad. Even when Lily joined the Ministry, and Scorpius was still a two-year rookie in the Department, he was more often abroad than in the office. Now that she thought of it, while holding on for dear life – _Maddening thing, this elevator_ – they probably ran into each other no more than five or 6 times since Lily started working at the Ministry.

‘Fifth Level’ the robotic welcoming voice took her out of her thoughts and, still in perfect silence, the couple left the elevator. Not even their colleagues could hide their surprise in seeing them together, but at least they didn’t start whispering and gossiping as if they couldn’t hear them. Walking in an office, however, had never been so good.

Malfoy’s office was bigger than Lily’s. It was finely decorated with high quality furniture, and expensive ornaments. Let’s be honest, it screamed “Pure Blood office” from miles away and Lily had to hide a smile. He walked stiffly at his desk and signaled her to sit in the softy armchair in front of it.

‘So, Potter’ he told her once she was comfortable ‘I have many things to tell you and not much time to say them all. Everything…’ and by the look in his eyes he meant “you” ‘needs to be perfect when the President and his family arrive. Diplomacy is all about delicate balance and even just a tiny mistake can undo years of work in a second’

She nodded and got more comfortable in the chair, crossing her legs, and supporting her arm on the armrest so she could prop her chin on her hand; his eyes followed her every move. ‘You can be assured that me and my colleagues know how to do our job, but you have my attention. Please begin’

He smiled, as if her reaction were exactly what he thought would be, and that made Lily squirm a little bit in her seat. However, Malfoy didn’t comment and simply started explaining everything about the President’s life. The more he kept going, the more Lily thought that this was going to be a very long story to listen to.

Two Levels below them, at the Second, James Sirius Potter was waiting outside the Office of the Head Auror, waiting to be let in. He received a memorandum ten minutes before, asking for his presence at the Head Auror office, and while he walked the short distance between his desk and his father’s room, people started pointing at him and whispering. It wasn’t anything new, James has always been surrounded by people looking and talking about him, his brothers and family. Today, though, the phenomenon seemed a little bit more intense than usual and he could have sworn someone’s said Lily’s name. However, he discarded the thought as impossible. There are other witches called Lily in the Ministry, and why Aurors should mention his sisters? Moreover, if he weren’t wrong there was a senior Auror called Lily or Livia or something. Yes, probably he heard wrong and they were talking about her. His father arrival brought him out of his musings, and he followed him inside the office.

It took one stern look from Harry to let James know that this wasn’t going to be a family reunion type of meeting. James stood a little bit taller and waited for his father to talk.

‘I’ve called you in my office, James, because there have been some changes in these upcoming weeks assignments’ Harry started once he was seat at his desk, going through some paper absentmindedly. James’ interest in the meeting raised considerably at this, he hadn’t been assigned to field duties since his last mission, a month ago. He itched to be back in the fray again.

‘As your sister told you…’ his father continued raising his head to look at him ‘next week we will be welcoming the President of the American Magical Community and his family, and they will stay in England for a month. Shelby already requested an Auror Team for security reasons, and of course I told him I would assign the President the best Team the Corps has’

James nodded ‘Yes, we talked about this in last week’s meeting. You assigned Uncle’s Ron team to the President and his family, right?’

Harry looked seriously at his son before answering, ‘I did, but I had to change my plans. I needed Ron and his Team on another task, but we don’t know how much it will take them to complete it. I had to pick another Team for the President’, he picked up a sheet from the desk and handed it to James, waiting for his reaction.

James, already confused by all the conversation – _What task is so important that Father had to remove Uncle Ron’s Team from the President?_ Once his brain took in what was written on the paper he looked up at Harry in disbelief. ‘Are you assigning me to the President’s security?’ This was insane. James knew he was a damn good Auror, but he still hadn’t reached the seniority to lead a Team of his own.

‘I am. You will personally pick four Aurors to be in the Team and hand me their names to approve. If I find the team balanced and fit for the task, you’ll start the day after tomorrow’ he smiled at James’ incredulous expression. ‘You distinguished yourself in the last mission and it’s time you take on more important tasks if you want to move on in the Corp. Your team will operate for the duration of the President’s visit, but if you did a good job then I will talk with the Minister about officializing the squad’.

James couldn’t believe his ears. If the team was officialized it meant he was getting promoted to Team Leader and that was an incredible step forward in his career. His father wasn’t really making things easy for him though. The mission was sensible, and one misstep could blow up way more than his career. ‘I already have some names in mind’ he finally told.

Harry nodded, ‘I imagine. I expect nothing less than perfection from you and the Team, James.’ He braced himself for what was coming next, because something told him that James didn’t grasp all the implications of the mission, ‘You’ll have to work side to side with the Department of International Cooperation, meaning Shelby and, more directly, with your sister.’ Harry noticed something shift in James’ eyes, but went on. ‘This upcoming event is an important step in Lily’s career, and she will be watched closely by Shelby on top of the incredible pressure she will feel from the public opinion as she will collaborate closely with the Ministry Ambassador in America’

James stopped in the middle of a nod at that. _The Ministry ambassador in…_ ’What? Wait, I have to work with Malfoy, too?’ he asked enraged stepping closer to his father desk.

Harry sighed, expecting the reaction, but was a bit disappointed anyway. ‘Jamie…’ he started but his son rudely interrupted him.

‘Don’t Jamie me, dad…’ suddenly last night events replayed in his mind, and all the whispers and the looks in the corridor were making sense. ‘Who the hell had this incredibly stupid idea? Yesterday after dinner I wasn’t joking. I really believe you are serving her to the wolves on a silver plate. You know better than anyone else what a disgusting person Lucius Malfoy is and how much influence he had in bringing up Scorpius. Everyone knows!’

‘People like to think they know everything about the Malfoy family’ Harry told him

‘I KNOW!’ James shouted ‘You can’t tell me you really believe all that nonsense about Scorpius being a good little reformed Slytherin…that…that he saved Lily that night in the Forest and that Draco is now an incredible asset to the Light’ he scoffed at the end imitating his father voice.

‘James Sirius Potter’ Harry had finally had enough, ‘enough is enough. I won’t discuss my opinions and belief regarding Draco Malfoy and his family with you…if you want to run for that promotion, you better find a way to work with Scorpius Malfoy’ he stood up, signaling that the meeting was almost over. ‘We can’t always work with someone we like. I didn’t like Robards either, but I learned a lot from him’ he rounded the desk and stood beside his son, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. ‘It’s been years since the Second War, it’s time to move on and leave all the prejudices in the past. If not, all the sacrifices we made would mean nothing’

James kept quiet but was still furious and couldn’t understand how his father could let this happen. ‘I really don’t understand, dad. I really don’t’

‘Everything I do is mostly to make a better world for you to live in. Draco is on the same page as me. I know you are worried for Lily and I think what scares you the most is not Scorpius Malfoy but to see Lily hurt. If you must, try thinking of this mission as a way to keep a close eye on her’

For long moments James didn’t say anything, but in the end he nodded. He had a lot of thinking to do and needed to calm himself. He told Harry he still wanted the mission and that he will soon send him a list of Aurors for the Team, then left.

Harry tiredly leaned against the desk behind him and rubbed his face. He knew this was going to be difficult, but this…

‘You know’ a drawling voice came out of nowhere startling him ‘he really reminds me of you when we were in school’ Draco Malfoy appeared from under Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. Harry had completely forgot that he was there.

‘He’s not so bad, then. Right?’ Harry chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes ‘He’s the worst, Potter. You were a menace when we were in school. So annoying with that martyr syndrome. Despicable’ he handed Harry the cloak and smiled ‘but you grew up quite well and I think it’s all my merit so I’m confident that your son will benefit from mine’

Harry snorted ‘If they don’t kill each other first’

‘Well…’ Draco leaned on the desk, almost touching Harry’s legs with his ‘I tried with you and didn’t succeed, so there’s hope for James that my son will fail in killing him too’

Harry laughed heartily at that leaning into the former Slytherin who seemed very pleased with his reaction. It was a strange friendship, and some of their inner circle often thought that at some point it was something more. Before Harry settled with Ginny, before Draco started dating Astoria. They never confirmed nor denied the rumors. If something happened was now over, but nobody could deny – not even Ginny – that they always had something special between them. Hermione and Ron sometimes joked saying that they were obsessed with each other since school making Harry and Draco laugh.

‘You are an idiot, Potter’ said affectionately Draco ‘please remember me why I’m following you in this crazy project?’

‘Because you trust me’

‘Merlin save us all, but I really do’ 


End file.
